The Everyday Life of a Vampire with Werewolf Friends
by cndsmile
Summary: After her life threatening encounter with the Vultori, 'Vampire Girl' Bella Cullen is happily living the life as an immortal Vampire. Her half Vampire daughter Renesmee, husband Edward and werewolf friend Jacob are closer than ever. What happens when her everyday life finds it's way to one of the dreams she had when she was still human? The one with the green eyed little boy?


**Bella's POV**

"Bella, love can you hear me?" Edward asked in a confused voice. I nodded my head because even though he couldn't hear me at the moment , that didn't mean I couldn't hear him. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Edward glared at me even though I wasn't the one doing it. "Okay Rose you can stop now." I said to her even though the smug look on her face told me she didn't want to stop.

After discovering how strong my supernatural powers were 6 months ago, Rosalie became somewhat jealous and left to visit Tanya to find her own gift. She came home 2 weeks later with the ability to temprarely take away our hearing. Of course I was immune to it but it was hellarious when she did it to Edward because that was one of the few ways that prevented him from hearing peoples thoughts. The other way was when either Renesmee or I shared our thoughts with him.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Edward asked me once he could hear again. I sighed. Now that Edward knew he could hear my thoughts if I let him, there isn't a day that goes by when he doesn't want to hear my thoughts. "Fine. " I replied and let him into my thoughts.

*******_FlashBack_***** (A/N:** **_almost_**** direct copy from Breaking Dawn)**

"Bella!" He whispered in shock. "I heard you." He breathed. "How? How did you do that?" "Zafrina's idea. We practed it a few times. Now you know no one's ever loved anyone else as much as I love you." "Your almost right... I know of just one exception." "Liar."

"Can you do it again?" "It's very difficult." He waited. "I can't keep it up even if i'm the slightest bit distracted." "I'll be good" he promised.

I presssed my hands to his face again hefted the sheild right out of my mind. I continued where I left off. Before I knew it, he started kissing me. "Damn". He said when he couldn't hear me anymore. "We have plenty of time to work on it." I reminded him "Forever and forever and forever" he murmured. "That sounds exactly right to me." And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of forever.

*******_Flash Back Over_*******

Ever since that day, Edward and I have practiced so often that now I don't even need to touch him to let him know what I'm thinking. I only have to do that with people I don't know very well.

"You show me this _everyday_ Bella! I meant what you're thinking right now at this very moment!" "That is what I'm thinking about though!" "Bella, Bella, Bella... Always so stubborn." He shook his head from side to side.

"Ehem!" Rosalie coughed out, reminding us that she was still there. There was a moment of silence."Let's go back to the house then." Edward answered whatever Rose asked. "Jacob's there anyways and Renesmee's getting anxious."

"Jacob's here?" I asked Edward. "When isn't he?" "Well I'm going to get a head start just to annoy that stupid dog." Rose said as she left us behind. Ever since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, he's been visiting everyday during his free time as the official Alpha. Of course Rosalie and Jake can't hate each other forever. Over time they've learned to respect each other even though they still have their playful moments.

"So..." I said as Edward takes my hand. We walk human speed for a little bit until Edward suddenly stops. Before he said it, I let him into my thoughts. I thought about how much everything has changed in last few years. From the minute I made my decision to leave Phoenix to where I stood now. _I'm so glad I came to Forks._ I thought inside my head. "Me too." Edward admits. Then he lets go of my hand and runs to the house, getting a head start in the race.

_Hey! That's not fair you know!_ I thought. "I know, I'm just seeing if you can catch up to me that's all!" He said along with one his laughs. I roll my eyes. Before I know it, we're back at Carlisle's house. Even though Edward and I have our own house not far from here, we go to Carlisle's house out of habit. It's bigger and provides more room for everyone. It's become a second home where everyone who's anyone can join us if they wanted to.

"Hey Jake!" I said as I made my way towards him. "Hey Bella!" He said with cheerfulness in his voice. I took a look at Renesmee sleeping in his lap. Renesmee looks about 9 years old now. Every month is for her is the same as a year for a human when it comes to age. _She outgrows everything_ I thought. Not that her and Alice mind. They like going on shopping trips together every weekend. Sometimes I don't get how people can shop for so long. From the corner of my eye I see Edward nodding at me. I slowly let him out of my thoughts.

"So... anything new with you Quileute wolves?" I ask, trying to make conversation. I failed of course, making my question sound more like it just occurred to me instead of being well thought. Jacob chuckled at my attempt. "If by new you mean I came 3 minutes earlier than usual than yes that's definitely something new." I smiled.

"Hello there Jacob. How are you today?" Edward asked in his very polite voice. He even took out his hand so Jake could shake it. "I'm good..." Jake said as he took out his hand to shake Edward's. Confusion was written all over his face. Then the minute Emmet walked into the room, a large crack was heard. Loud enough that it woke up Renesmee. "Ow... what was that for?" Jacob asked as he pulled his hand away to put his bones in the right place. "That's for knocking over the peach tree infront of _my_ house yesterday afternoon. You could have at _least_ put it back up before you left." The room erupted into laughter. It only then that I realized that there was more than just us in there.

"Nice one man!" Emmet smiled and patted Edward's shoulders. Then he turned around to look at our daughter straight in the eye, somewhat seriously. "Nessie," He started, knowing the nickname still bugged me. A smile broke through his face, breaking a serious mask he had on."Don't ever break anyone's bones just for the fun of it okay? Do you understand?" Nessie took a deep breath and said "Yes daddy, I know." "Okay sweet heart." Edward kissed me very gently yet passionately. Once he was done, him and Emmet started to play chess. Renesmee giggled before she touched my cheek. She replayed the scene of Edward breaking Jacob's hand.

By the way she kept laughing, I knew she was going to try to do that one day too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, ever since I finished reading the ending of Breaking Dawn, I couldn't help but wonder _what ever happened to the green eyed little boy Bella had in her dreams as a human?_ That's when I knew I just had to write about it. It would be the only way for me to find out.

Don't worry, this is just the first chapter, I promise you'll find out what happens! I'll try to update as often as I can!

**Please review!** _Point out anything I need to improve on something! I don't mind answering questions too!_


End file.
